


Yamaguchi Needs A Bedtime

by MeadowOfStars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, haha... ha, lol hope you like it I was bored and its during school so, this is really short and super fluff but, why shouldnt i write something new rather than updating my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowOfStars/pseuds/MeadowOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Yamaguchi doesn't get enough sleep? He goes hyper. Also Tsukki takes showers in the middle of the night, don't question it, I'm sure it's a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi Needs A Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairiipasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairiipasta/gifts).



**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Furudate**

“TSUKKIIIIIIIII!!!” Yamaguchi screamed and jumped up on the table, his voice echoing throughout the long hallways of the house. Tsukishima was in the shower and didn’t hear Yamaguchi so Yams screamed louder.

“ **TSUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII!** ” He leaned forward with arms stuck behind him and screamed as loud as he could, nearly falling off the kitchen table.

Tsukishima heard his boyfriend’s scream and turned of the shower as quickly as he could, jumping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist as he went.

He skidded on the wooden floor, his feet still wet as he turned to corner into the kitchen where he saw Yamaguchi, shaking in terror.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose, huffing and puffing from his sprint but still trying to keep his cool.

“THERE’S A SPIDER!” Yamaguchi shook and pointed to the wall opposite him, his eyes wide and his face distraught.

“You mean you made me get out of a shower and sprint all the way here in the middle of the night because you screamed bloody murder over a spider under 3 centimetres in diametre. Let alone a daddy long legs.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at Yamaguchi, crossing his arms as he walked across the room towards where a tiny spider sat on a thread, just hanging by the wall.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered, “it could evolve.”

“What are you o-”

“IT COULD EVOLVE INTO ARAGOG.”

“Are we talking about Harry Potter or Pokemon here-”

“ _ All spiders are evil _ .” Yamaguchi muttered, staring at it with such intensity, he looked like he was going to pass out.

“...I shouldn’t have let you stay up past your bedtime should I?”

Tears rose to Yamaguchi’s eyes as he looked at Tsukki, “Yeah.”

Tsukishima blushed when he realised Yamaguchi was crouching on the table in strawberry print boxers and one of his over-sized shirts.

_ S-so cute… _

Clearing his throat, Tsukishima walked over to the table and picked Yamaguchi up in his arms, “Maybe I shouldn’t have let you play pokemon go.”

“Probably not.” Yamaguchi murmured and nuzzled into Tsukishima’s bare chest.

_ Oh shit I forgot I’m only wearing a towel. _

“You’ve been going to the gym haven’t you…” Yamaguchi raised his head to whisper in Tsukki's ear, “Kei.”

Tsukishima’s face exploded in red and his glasses almost fell off his face, “YAMMAGUCHI!”

Yams giggled deliriously and booped Tsukki on the nose, “Got you there Tsukki!”

“I really need to make sure you go to bed on time.”

"Only if I get a bedtime stooooory!" Yamaguchi poked Tsukishima's arm muscles with a pout and Tsukishima knew he was done for.

"Okay... but only one, got it?"

"Got it." Yamaguchi buried his face in his boyfriends chest and smirked evilly.

_ You're an idiot Tsukki... I only wanted attention! _

 


End file.
